


They Won't Know What Hit Them

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You won't even know that anything changes, you'll just want... well, let's just say you'll be wanting my company when I'm finished."---Lotor kidnaps Lance and Keith, and enlists the help of some Galra powers Voltron didn't know he had....-/\-/\-/\-Basically, a whole bunch of non-con-ish hypnotism/mind control/mind manipulation one shots. Vaguely sort of connected sometimes. Not really though. Enjoy.





	1. Lance and Keith meet Lotor

Lance woke up to a dark room, handcuffed to the wall, freezing his ass off. The walls were that sleek galran metal he'd seen so many times raiding their ships, and the floor was stained with god knows what kind of bodily fluids. _Figures, _he thought. The _one time _he goes on a mission with Keith he gets captured.

He looked around carefully, and gave a massive sigh of relief when he spotted Keith chained to the opposite wall. He looked away just as quick, blushing red the minute he caught a glimpse of the brunet's bare chest. _That's why it was so cold. _

Lance felt like an idiot. He couldnt even figure out that they'd taken off his armor and half of his exo-suit, much less where he was. He was fucked, and he knew it. He was terrified. 

Thoughts of escape raced through his head, but they were cut off in minutes, by the sound of galran soldiers slamming the door open. The sound shocked Keith out of unconsciousness, leaving him sputtering and thrashing around. The guards remained silent, unchaining them before cuffing their wrists and throwing one over each of their shoulders. Lance cussed and shouted while Keith wriggled and kicked, doing his damnedest to get out of the guard's grip. 

The guards didn't even flinch. 

They were carried through a private hallway, to the very last room, and thrown inside. Before they could even process what happened, the guards were gone, door locked behind them. Looking around, Lance noticed that they were now in an _awfully_ nice bedroom. The floors were covered in soft carpet, comfy looking chairs thrown around a glass table, a _massive_ bed in the front of the room, surrounded by curtains. Just as he was about to get up to investigate further, the doorknob jiggled, lock clicking back to reveal the galran leader, and Voltron's enemy- Prince Lotor. 

"I see you've already made yourselves comfortable," he drawled, leaning back on the door to close off the outside world. Keith practically snarled at him, struggling to try to get up from his knees with his hands still cuffed. 

"The hell do you want?" Lance spat. Lotor laughed, and waltzed forward. He shed his chest armor, leaving him in a sleek, tight long-sleeve shirt, and cracked his knuckles lazily. 

"The universe at my command, but right now?" He smiled and bent down to be level with the Cuban. "Right now I just want _you_ at my command." 

"That will never happen!" Keith growled, spitting at Lotor. Lotor laughed again, like it was a joke. 

"That's adorable. You know, I might actually let you keep a little of that fighting spirit." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" He sounded a little scared now, which _terrified_ Lance to no end. 

"You won't even know that anything changes, you'll just want... well, let's just say you'll be wanting my company when I'm finished." That didn't clear anything up, but it scared the shit out of both paladins. Lotor put his finger tips on each of their heads, closing his eyes suddenly. 

"W-what are you doing?" Lance whimpered. Lotor shushed him gently. 

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

His eyes flashed open, glowing bright, and his fingertips started to get hot, glowing bright too. Lance's vision went blurry and dark, then black, and his brain felt like it was cooking. He wanted to cry out, to pull Lotor's hand off his face, to do _something_, but something changed. The heat was starting to feel _nice_. 

_No!_ he thought, _Don't give in! _

But it was so _warm_, and soft, and gentle, and friendly- he could let it stay for just a minute, couldn't he? And Lotor wouldn't want him to fight. Why did he want to fight again? Lotor was so nice to him, so generous for giving him this _warmth_ in his brain, why would he want to fight his master? His master was so nice, he wanted to stay with Master forever. 

The warmth slowly died out, letting Lance blink up at Lotor once more. 

"Did you enjoy your present, pets?" Lance smiled and shuffled up to Lotor's leg. 

"Yes, Master, you're so nice." He giggled as he rubbed his head gently on Lotor's thigh. 

"What do we say?"

"Thank you, Master," the now _former_ paladins chorused. 

"How about you show me how thankful you are," Lotor suggested, a grin on his face.

Lance nodded eagerly and Lotor bent down, uncuffing both paladins. They reached for his lower armor, pulling it off feverishly until he was down to the tight under pants that matched his shirt. He quickly stripped out of both, leading the paladins to the bed, naked.

"Go on, get undressed." They fumbled to get their remaining clothes off, scrambling up to the bed, where Lotor was laying down, cock fully hardened and exposed, dripping pre-come, hands behind his head. 

Lance climbed up to him, laying on his stomach and wrapping his lips around the head of Lotor's massive cock, moaning at the taste of his Master. Keith came around to straddle Lotor's chest, kissing him enthusiastically. Lance tried to watch, his own dick pushing the mattress down underneath him, but his mind, and mouth, were too distracted by his Master's tantalizing juices. Keith was moaning and grinding down on Lotor's abs, bumping into Lance a few times on accident before Lotor pushed him off, leaving him a whimpering mess. He pulled Lance off his dick, pulling him up to his lips instead, and Lance moaned into his mouth. 

Lotor's fingers slid down his back to his hole, gently pushing their way inside, and Lance choked a little. Lotor pulled them back out, holding them up to Keith. 

"Get these nice and slick, it's the only lube Blue here is gonna get." Keith eagerly took both fingers into his mouth, while Lotor's other hand pinched and pulled at Lance's nipples. Lance let out a wail, arching his back and gasping, and Lotor bent down to get level with his chest. "Sensitive, are we?" He kissed down Lance's collar bone without waiting for an answer, sucking the Cuban's nipple into his mouth, making Lance jerk and moan again. So distracted by his Master's hot, wet mouth on his tits, he completely missed his Master's hand coming out of Keith's mouth, only feeling it when one finger was pushed past his virgin pucker. 

The second finger was added, and all too soon Lance was crying out, begging for his Master's cock. Lotor laughed and pulled his fingers out. He flipped them over, so Lance was trapped under him, and pulled the paladin's wrists over his head. 

"Beg for it."

"Please! Please Master, I want your cock, I _need_ it, I need it inside me, please! I'm so empty, please Master! Fill me up with your cock! Your come! _Please_!" Lance squirmed and weighed, tearing up a little at the _ache_ inside him. He _needed_ Lotor, and he needed him _right now._

Lotor must have heard his thoughts, because he shoved his whole length in Lance all at once. Lance _screamed_, arching his back and closing his eyes in pleasure, his hands fumbling to grasp on to something. Keith came around to his head, pushing his own dick inside Lance's mouth, and Lance gripped his thighs. 

Every thrust Lotor was hitting his prostate, and he couldn't really moan because every thrust from Keith was hitting the back of his throat, choking him every time, and Lance couldn't have been in more bliss. _This_ was where he was supposed to be, serving his Master by being his toy, _everyone's_ toy. He was so glad his Master saved him, so glad he got to be by his side. He was nothing but a toy, and that's exactly where he needed to be. 

He came, moaning on Keith's dick in his mouth, which, in turn, made Keith blow his load inside of him. Lance swallowed it all eagerly, licking out every last drop from Keith's slit. Lotor fucked him through this, and when Lance finally looked back up at him, he smiled. 

"I'm so glad you're mine." He came inside of Lance moments later, and Lance sighed at the feeling of finally being full of his Master's come again. 

He was glad to be Lotor's too. 


	2. Lance Crash Lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance should have never gone to this planet, he knew it too. But the flowers smell so nice here...
> 
> Here's a short chapter to appease you all! Enjoy!

_Stupid _Blue crashing on this _stupid, empty _planet. There were flowers for fucking _miles _and not a person in sight.

Great. Just great.

Lance went to run a hand through his hair and slammed his fingers into his helmet. 

"Fuck!" he screamed, shaking the now throbbing appendages out. He ripped the helmet off his head and slammed it down on the ground, sitting down beside it after a huff. Now that the helmet was off and he didn't _immediately die, _he could smell something- rich and sweet, a hint of watery coolness. The flowers. 

And they smelled _amazing_. 

He got up into his knees and leaned down to a flower on a taller stalk, the one emanating the most pretty scent. He breathed it in deeply, feeling his head go a little light, and sighed, long and deep. 

The flower, as he watched for who knows how long, started growing small vines out of it's center, slowly edging out to the tips of the petals. 

He huffed again, and, upon sighing, the vines shot into his mouth. 

He tried to scream, sputtering and choking as the vine crawled further down his throat, but he could barely breathe. Suddenly, the vine started...leaking. some liquid started oozing onto Lance's tongue, hot and tangy in some weird way.

It was the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life. 

He desperately started to suck at the vine, trying to pull more of the liquid out of it's pores. The funk gushed down his throat, leaving him flushed and moaning and _hot_ all over. He yanked his leg armor off, plunging his hand into his under-suit, gripping his now fiercely throbbing cock. He jumped at the feeling of something wrapping around his wrist, but moaned at the sight of more vines now branching off the one down his throat. 

The original vine slowly pulled out of his mouth, making him whine and gasp for more, and choke when it pulled off his chest armor and rub at his nipples. He cried out, throwing his head back and humping hopelessly into his hand before it was yanked away from his aching dick by the vines now slowly growing to cover his arms. 

"Please! _Please!_" He didn't even know if this thing was sentient. He didn't care. He just wanted it to fuck him. _To claim him_. 

One vine dipped into his under-suit and he nearly cried in relief. It eased it's way around his cock, squeezing and sliding in his pre-come, it's tip pushing into his slit, making his screams that much louder. 

This was _everything_. Everything he could ever need, everything he could ever want. He could stay here forever and be taken care of, ripped apart and put together everyday, never getting enough. 

It was enough to force the come right out of him, dousing the vines and his stomach and thighs. 

He didn't give a damn. Because the vines just started up again, and he knew he'd be here a while. 


	3. Shiro's Virus

Shiro's arm hadn't been working for days. Pidge had been working on it, but so far, she hadn't even figured out what was wrong with it yet- she had said it seemed like some kind of virus, probably implanted when he had helped her hack into that alien ship all too long ago, but she couldn't be sure. 

It was more frustrating than anything, to not be able to use the arm for the time being, and it was both annoying and somewhat painful to keep the metal hanging off him as dead weight. Eventually she got it working, and said the virus must've died out or gotten lost in the system somewhere, because it was no where to be found now. 

So, finally they powered the arm back up and everything was fine- for the first few days at least. The minute they turned it on he knew something was wrong, seeing as it was normally relatively pain-free. But, oddly enough, he felt _something_ flow through him the minute the cables went live again. It wasn't _unpleasant_, in fact it felt like a warm flush running over him, but it was unexpected non the less. 

He kept it to himself though, and dealt with an odd passing warm flush every know and then for a week, before he started to feel off. Every time the warmth would run through him, he felt _lighter_. His head would feel a little... almost _emptier_, calmer to say the least. It made him feel more relaxed than ever, so much so that, when he'd wake up in the middle of the night to a warm buzz in his body, his cock would stiffen and his nipples would harden. Only occasionally he'd jerk himself to completion, but every time it got harder _not_ to. 

Lotor had proposed a meeting recently too, and requested to speak with Shiro, seeing as he was Voltron's leader, and to do so alone, so neither party would be ambushed by the other. Shiro did _not_ have a good feeling about the meeting _at all_, but he didn't really have a choice if he wanted to stop the Galra from destroying or taking over the universe. So, upon the agreed upon date, Shiro suited up, climbed into the black lion, and headed for the lone dead star Lotor had proposed for their meeting point. 

He felt something was off when he landed, but a wave of heat from his arm blew those thoughts back, forcing him to fight himself to not grab his dick right there and get himself off. The wave passed, and his mind was a little fuzzier, but he tried his best to shake it off as he climbed out of his seat and trecked down to the jaw of his lion. He jumped out of its gaping mouth, pulled off his helmet, and watched carefully as Lotor landed in a lonely escape pod. 

"Greetings!" he yelled, gracefully pulling himself from the cockpit. Shiro gave a small salute in return, and walked forward to greet his adversary. 

"Well, I'm here," he pointed out, "Care to tell me what this is all about?" Lotor grinned and stepped closer to the paladin. 

"That depends." He paused and his grin grew. "Is there something bothering you?" Suddenly, a hotter, heavier flush ran over Shiro, clearing his head completely. He moaned at the sensation and dropped to his knees, salivating and rubbing at his dick through his under-suit. "Oh, pet, let's get to my ship, where I can... help you out a bit." Lotor heaved Shiro up, who leaned greatly into the contact, giggling and biting his lip, and pulled him to his escape pod, to a back room equipped like sleeping quarters. 

Lotor through Shiro on the bed, drawing a lewder moan from his lips, and leaned over him. 

"What's wrong, pet? Use your words," he prompted. Shiro whined and ran his hands over his armor. 

"So... _hot_," he gasped, another wave shuddering through him. His mind was blank, all he could think was how much he _needed_ something on his dick, in him, _anything_. 

"Why don't we pull all this off, huh? So I can help," Lotor suggested. Shiro had never gotten undressed so fast in his life, every spare touch causing him to moan and whimper and ache. 

"Can you, like, touch me? Please?" Shiro begged. He had never sounded so _slow_ either, he felt like his words were molasses out from his mouth. 

"Touch what, pet?" Lotor teased. 

"Anything! Please!" 

"As you wish," Lotor promised. He wrapped his long, thin fingers around Shiro's cock, pulling and teasing at the skin, while his mouth worked at Shiro's collar bone, his free hand skimming over the skin lightly, spilling groans and weak little whimpers from Shiro.

He jerked and nipped and tweaked at Shiro's nipples until he came harder than ever, seed spilling onto his stomach, and he chuckled slowly. "Feels... _good_." Lotor laughed too, but in quicker, meaner way. 

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, but I'm afraid you owe me a favor now. Care if I collect?" Shiro shrugged, and Lotor's grin split his face._ "Perfect."_

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

More himbo!Shiro? Let me know! That's all for now! 


	4. Keith Looks for Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it been a minute, but here's bottom Keith with some dubcon hypnosis stuff. Enjoy this short little filler chapter.

When Shiro hadn't come back from his meet with Lotor, Keith knew something was wrong. After two days, he decided he _had_ to see if Shiro was okay. His brother needed him. So he got into his lion and tracked Shiro's suit, praying that this worked. He followed the signal to a distant planet, his heart soaring upon the sight of the black lion and another, smaller ship. 

He landed Red as quietly as possible, a gut feeling telling him that a loud approach would be bad news for him. He snuck of of Red's jaw, running up to the smaller ship as quick and silent as he could. The door was wide open- never a good sign. He slowly stalked the ship, checking every corner, but it was almost eery how empty the vessel was. Finally, he came upon a door, with quiet moans coming from the other side. He could recognize his brother's voice anywhere, he had to get in there! 

He crashed through the door, sword raised, to find Shiro on all fours on a bed, Lotor fucking him brutally. The Galran's hands were clamped at Shiro's waist, pounding into the black paladin's ass at an alarming rate. Keith stumbled back, a cry coming from his throat, and Lotor whipped to look at him. 

A grin eased onto his face. "You're finally here! I was wondering what was taking you so long." Lotor pulled out of Shiro with no ease, and came up to Keith, grabbing Keith's jaw harshly. He forced the red paladin to look him right in the eye, and Keith found it hard to look away. There was something about his _eyes_. "That's better, pet, huh? Now, are you feeling left out? You're desperate to join us, I can tell." Keith nodded, he wanted to be with them_ so badly_, wanted to touch Shiro's body, wanted Lotor to touch _him_. "Shiro, why don't you _fill_ _up_ Keith. It's what he wants most in the world, to be filled by your cock. It's all he can think of, getting filled by his brother's cock and drinking up your come, Shiro. _Indulge him._" 

Shiro sprung off the bed and pulled of Keith's suit, leaving Keith a moaning mess at every touch. He pulled at Shiro's hands, pleading for his touch, but Shiro just dragged him to the bed and slammed him down. 

"Please, Shiro, please, I need you! I need your cock, I need it in me, _please!_" Shiro laughed a dumb, brainless laugh, and stuffed his cock into Keith without a second though . Keith screamed, feeling every inch of his brother's raw cock going to him. He could faintly hear Lotor laughing somewhere in the room. 

This was _everything_. Everything he'd ever wanted, everything he needed in life. His brother's cock, in him, fuckkng him at a brutal pace, the man who gave his brother back to him by his side. He cried out when Shiro filled him with his seed, and came even harder when Lotor stuffed his Galran cock into Keith's leaking hole. 

This was _everything_ he ever wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want another chapter, ans what you want in it.


	5. Lance Is Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro were given a present from Lotor- something they've been dying to try on Lance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been 8 million years, but, yes, i'm here- just before you start, this is more non-con-ish than the others, so, trigger warning? i guess? but it's here so yea. This is connected to the last 2 chapters, but not the ones before, so keep that in mind. enjoy :)

Shiro and Keith had returned from their rendezvous with Lotor, but Lance had noticed something... _off_. They seemed more secretive, more private, and more- well, more _together _than they'd been before their trip. Keith was leading more now, in charge of the black lion while Shiro recovered from a mysterious injury in his room majority of the time, but when Shiro was out and about? Lance didn't wantto say he was _stupid, _but Shiro definitely seemed- _slower, _to say the least. 

It was _weird, _and Lance wasn't buying Keith's "everything went fine" shtick. He didn't believe it for a minute. He still trusted them, of course, but he couldn't help the lingering feeling in his gut- that something was wrong, something was going on with them. But they hadn't _attacked the team _or anything, so he hadn't confronted anyone about his feelings yet. So he'd just been watching them, like all the time, just to catch them in something- anything to confirm why he'd been so suspicious. 

They had just gotten back from a mission when they'd come to him. He was in the lounge, eating alone, when someone's hands feel to his shoulders. He nearly jumped from his seat, but Keith sat down next to him, Shiro leaning over his shoulder to look at him from the other side. 

"Hey, you good?" Keith said, with a light chuckle. Lance laughed too and nodded, setting his plate down on an empty section of couch. 

"Yea, what's up?" Keith's eyes flickered up to Shiro for a minute before he returned his gaze to Lance's, his hands drifting towards Lance's. 

"Don't scream too loud," Keith asked gently.

"What?" Lance's yelp went unanswered as Shiro clapped a hand over his mouth and another over his eyes, then someone else's hand- Keith's- was pinching his nose shut. 

"You'll thank us later," he promised, before Lance started getting dizzy. He tried to struggle, but Shiro's hands weren't budging, and Lance felt like his head was swimming. He barely got a chance before everything went black. 

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Lance woke up in a dark room- someone's bedroom, by the look of it- with his hands and feet tied to a very comfortable chair, a screen planted right in front of his face. The memory of Shiro and Keith flooded into his mind, and he looked around, searching for the pair. 

"Seriously? Keith! Shiro! Let me go! What's going on? Get me _out _of here!" Suddenly, the screen in front of him turned on, and Lance's eyes floated toward the vision now slowly encompassing the screen. It was a slowly spinning kaleidoscope of color, entrancing to say the least. Lance couldn't look away- it was so _pretty. _

Headphones lowered over his ears, he barely noticed them, when white noise drowned his senses. He was staring at the pretty pretty screen and listening to the soft noise when words started to wiggle their way into his thoughts. Pictures flashed across the screen, to quick to pick out. 

But he found himself- lost. Lost in the visions and words and his thoughts slowly dripping out of his head. All he could think about- all the could think about was Keith and Shiro. What were they doing to him? What was going on? _Shouldn't he be sucking their cock like a good little slut by now? Why weren't they fucking him? Was he bad?_

His mind went blank and the screen kept churning.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

He woke up to see Daddy and the other puppy on the bed with him. 

"Daddy?" Daddy smiled and helped him sit up. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep, remember baby? You waited up for us like a good pup, but you fell asleep. That's okay, though." Lance smiled and nodded, that sounded about right. He didn't remember what Daddy was doing with his other puppy, but he was happy they were here now.

"Sorry I fell asleep, Daddy."

"That's okay, baby. Now, Daddy's had a long day, you think you could help him... _relax?"_

Lance grinned and nodded eagerly, crawling up to Daddy's lap. He stripped off Daddy's pants and choked down Daddy's cock. He licked around the head, humming around Daddy's cock as it slipped down his throat. Meanwhile, the other puppy sniffed around his waist, licking at his hips and around his hole, which only made him hum and moan more. 

"Shiro, sweetheart, do you want to take the puppy? Fill him up, knot him with that sad little cock of yours?" The other puppy nodded, licking into Lance's hole impatiently. Daddy laughed and the other puppy sat up, kneeling behind Lance, his dick pressing up against Lance's wet hole. "Go ahead, puppy, make him scream."

The other puppy plunged his dick into Lance's ass, making Lance scream around Daddy's hard cock, which in turn made him moan and grip Lance's hair tight. Daddy jerked Lance's head further up onto his cock, choking him with it, while the other puppy smashed into his hole, pounding against the spot that made him feel so good. Lance could barely hold himself up, his legs were shaking against his knees, his arms gripping Daddy's thighs for dear life. Daddy smacked at his hands for him to let go, and he pulled himself out of Lance's mouth, crawling behind Lance with a grin on his face. 

"Scoot over, baby, you and Daddy are gonna make the puppy feel _really _good." The other puppy cocked his head sideways and shuffled over a bit, allowing Daddy to come in closer. Daddy brushed his hands up and down Lance's sides, teasing at his dick, before working his roaming fingers into his hole beside the other puppy's dick. Lance howled, mouth now unobstructed, and reached to grip the bars on the head board of the bed. 

_"Daddy! _Daddy, please, more, _please, _Daddy!" he hollered. Daddy just laughed and stuck another finger inside of Lance.

After a while of wriggling fingers into him, he pulled them all out, leaving Lance whining and on the verge of tears, before pressing his cock up against his opening, rubbing up against the other puppy's. He sunk his dick in next to the other puppy's, and soon enough they were thrusting into him, at a different and agonizing pace. They'd hit his spot at different times, forcing moans and whines out of Lance's throat that only got louder when Daddy pulled his head back by his hair. The other puppy was moaning to, whining in a far less verbal way, and looking to Daddy for what to do next. 

Finally, _finally, _Daddy looked to Lance. "Do you want to come, puppy? Huh?" Lance nodded as much as he could, pushing back against the throbbing members inside of him. 

"Please Daddy, please, I've been good, I've been so good, _please Daddy, _please, _let me come! _Please daddy!" Daddy laughed again. Lance loved that laugh. 

"You can come baby, right after we do. Shiro, baby, _let go._" The other puppy gasped and came inside of Lance, filling up his tummy nicely, and, with the friction of him pulling out, Daddy did too. Lance cried at he let go, the feeling of Daddy's come in his belly getting him off the edge. Daddy pounded into him while he let lose like a fire hose, and slowly let his hair go, smoothing his hands down Lance's back while he pulled his cock out. He quickly slipped a plug inside, kissing it gently, and flipped Lance over to pull himself up towards the pillows. The other puppy curled up on the opposite side of Daddy, putting his head against the back of Daddy's shoulder. Daddy kissed Lance's chest, and kissed his collar bone, and kissed his cheek, and finally let his lips fall on Lance's.

Lance let out a deep sigh.

"You were very good, baby," Daddy promised. Lance smiled- he _knew _he'd been good. It was so nice to hear though, it made him feel all warm and sweet inside. "You were so good," Daddy said again. "Just wait until you meet your master, baby. You'll show him just how good you can be, and it'll be even better than this time."

Lance couldn't wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two with Lotor? Comment, I guess.


	6. Lance meets his Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy takes Lance to meet Master, who has been waiting eagerly for his arrival...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No explicit Dub-Con in this, just know it's dub-con to begin with, seeing as it's a sort of part 2 to the last chapter. Enjoy :)

Daddy flew Lance and the other puppy out the next day. They packed up all their gear and Daddy told the nice lady, who's name escaped Lance for some reason, that they'd be going on some sort of journey to find something. Lance didn't worry with the details, all he was worried about was how he was going to look when he got to meet his Master.

Daddy had gifted him a pretty set of panties to wear, all lacy and blue to match his eyes, with a matching baby-doll top that made the freckles on his shoulders pop. Lance had tried it on in secret before, and it made him feel so _pretty, _and horny, too, but that wasn't the point. He had quickly packed it away after, the only thing he bothered to bring, because Daddy had told him they wouldn't be coming back, and Lance was so happy. He didn't have to lie and pretend anymore! And, he got to spend the rest of forever with his Master. He couldn't _wait. _

They all packed into the Black Lion, the other puppy's old vessel, and Daddy Laughed when the other puppy stumbled around the controls, too stupid to figure them out. Daddy drove for him, and lead them all to the safe embrace of his Master's hidden planet. They drove the Lion into the atmosphere, landing it on a piece of land that seemed to magically descend the minute they touched down. Lance watched as they fell thousands of feet below the ground, and was mystified when a door appeared before the lion. Lance smiled excitedly, and dragged the other puppy to the back of the Black Lion to get dressed with him. Lance helped the other puppy into tight black briefs Daddy had left for him, and Lance got into his pretty blue lingerie. And he smiled when Daddy knocked gently on the door. 

Lance slid the door open slowly, staging his long legs to wrap around Daddy's as his eyes widened at the sight of his puppies. Daddy chuckled and grabbed both their hands, leading them out of the Lion to six guards who were waiting for them. The guards all stared until Daddy nearly growled at them, but they dutifully led the three of them down long, confusing hallways all the way to an empty bedroom. Daddy led Lance to the bed gently by his hand, sitting him down on the foot, facing the rest of the room. The other puppy was knelt down on the floor just beside Lance, and Daddy sat on a chair, facing the door. 

They didn't wait long, but it was longer than Lance would've liked. Finally, a man came through the door, tall and lean, with long white hair and a strong jaw and an air of power around him. Right away Lance could tell- this was _him. __Master. _

"Hello, sir," Daddy purred, rising from his seat. He slunk up to the man- _Master, _Lance's mind whispered- and wrapped his hands around broad, strong shoulders. Master smiled and kissed Daddy hard, curling a hand into Daddy's hair, and laying the other on Daddy's waist. They kissed for a minute and Lance could feel himself starting to ache, he could see the other puppy's briefs start to tent too. Daddy pulled off of Master and looked over to the puppies. "I brought you something.... a _present." _ Master laughed, and smirked over at the puppies, and Lance could feel his heart flutter.

"Such _pretty _little gifts, too," he commented, and his voice was like liquid chocolate. "And they look- _delectable." _Lance's heart fluttered again, and he could feel the lace of his panties grow wetter. Master came over to them and guided the other puppy onto the bed, right up to the head. He then caressed Lance's jaw, running his fingers down towards the straps of his top, brushing gently over his shoulders. Lance leaned into it, giving Master his best puppy-dog eyes. "Aren't _you _a treat," he commented. Lance nearly purred. Master leaned in and captured Lance's mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue delving deep, tangling with Lance's, easily dominating the puppy. 

Daddy came over and pushed Lance over onto his back, then his hands and knees, running his hands up Lance's waist, pushing up the silky blue top, exposing all of his ass. He dipped his fingers into the top of Lance's panties, pulling them down _achingly _slow. Master growled and grabbed his ass in his palms, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart to expose the whole Lance felt like was positively burning with need. Master stuck a finger in and started pushing and pulling at the sides of his hole, stretching him out, gradually working him up to taking another finger, and another. Finally, Daddy spoke up again. 

"Shiro, sweetie, why don't you fill up Lance's mouth, he looks- _hungry." _The other puppy smiled and pulled his briefs off, then guided Lance by his jaw to his hard cock. Lance eagerly took it down his throat, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head when he felt Daddy's fingers join Master's inside of him. They pushed and pulled at his walls, grazing the spot that made him howl and dig his fingers into the sheets. Finally they both pulled their hands away from him and Daddy's familiar cock sunk into Lance's hole. Lance groaned around Shiro, who tightened his grip on Lance's hair, and drug him up further on his cock. Master's fingers dipped in again beside Daddy's dick before quickly being replaced with his massive cock. Lance had _never _been this full, he felt like his was torn in half by the sheer size of Master's cock, and he felt his heart explode when he started thrusting. 

Master's cock rubbed him in all the right places, slamming into him at higher and higher speeds, ramming against that magic spot that made stars flood Lance's periphery. Then Daddy started thrusting too, and then the two of them were hitting the spot back and forth, driving Lance wild, and he must of lost the part where Daddy gave him permission, but soon the other puppy was thrusting into Lance's mouth, choking him and making his eyes water. Tears were streaming down Lance's cheeks, drool dripping out of the sides of his mouth, his knuckles were white holding the other puppy's hip, and Daddy and Master must have bruising him because the pounding was starting to hurt. 

Finally Daddy started yelling out, gripping Lance harder, and spilled into him. The other puppy did too, and Lance's mouth was filled, and it hurt to swallow, but he loved the taste too much not too. Master was the last, and he let Lance come too. Lance nearly collapsed with the release. Daddy and Master finally pulled out, and Master helped Lance to gently pull him off of the other puppy too. They all cuddled up in a heap in the bed, Lance and the other puppy holding each other with Daddy behind the other puppy and Master holding him tight against his broad chest. 

"You are a _very _good boy, Lance," Master rumbled. Lance hummed happily. This was _right _where he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ideas in the comments plzz :)


	7. Class in Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was roped into letting Lance hypnotize him for his psychology project- Lance takes advantage of the situation, naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, been a minute, but here's my update- enjoy smutty, EXTREMELY dubcon klance!

Keith had tried everything to try and get himself to concentrate. He'd tried every trick in the book. It didn't help that his roommate, some kid named Lance, was out partying every night that he wasn't bringing someone back to their dorm room to screw around with. Lately Lance had been trying to figure out some project of his, he'd been quiet and frustrated, but Keith was trying his best to be there for him. 

Lance came storming into the dorm just as Keith was getting into the zone for his latest writing assignment. He threw himself onto his bed in a huff, groaning, and pretended to suffocate himself in one of his pillows before flopping over with a war-torn look on his face. 

"What is it?" Keith sighed, pushing his laptop off of his thighs. 

"This _stupid _project. I don't have anyone I can do it with, and it's literally a _partner project._" Keith nodded sympathetically. 

"Trust me, I'm frustrated too. No matter _what _I do, I can't focus, like, _at all. _I just get so distracted it's stupid." Lance sudden;y shot up in his bed, scaring Keith a little. 

"You! You can be my partner!" He exclaimed. "My project, I have to hypnotize someone- I can hypnotize _you, _so you can focus!" Keith gave him a look of disbelief, and Lance grabbed Keith's laptop and started typing on it. "Look, if it doesn't work, no harm to either of us, since this is just a test and nothing bad will happen to you if it doesn't work. And, if it works, we're both happy- it's a win-win! You ready?" Keith sighed and nodded.

"I guess so."

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

Lance didn't have any project. He had been researching hypnosis all week, learning everything he could to hypnotize his _hot-as-fuck _roommate into doing whatever Lance wanted. And now, Lance had _permission. _It didn't get any better than this. 

He pulled up his playlist on Keith's computer, the one he'd made specifically with this fantasy in mind, the first song being a soft, calm peace to bring Keith down. 

"Okay, I just want you to close your eyes and listen to the sound of my voice." Keith nodded and complied, his eyes slipping shut and his fists clenching. "Take a deep breath, in- and out. Perfect, Now, every time you take a breath, I want you to relax more and more. In- and out. Just like that you can feel your shoulders start to relax, there you go, now you're hands, and in- and out. Every breath you're gonna get more and more relaxed, more _tired, _and every time you take a breath- in and out- you're gonna get closer to sleep. IN- and out, and you're so tired, I can tell. With this last breath you're going to fall into a _deep sleep, _but you're going to listen to every word I say. Ready? In- and out." Finally, Keith's head drooped, his chin close to touching his chest. Lance grinned. 

"Okay, Keith, can you hear me? Yes or no?"

"Yes," Keith mumbled. 

"Perfect. Everything I'm about to say is true, plain and simple, okay?" Keith nodded lazily and Lance's grin grew. "Every time you hear me say the word _focus,_ you are going to completely focus on whatever it is you're doing. You won't be able to see, hear, or feel anything around you, you'll just see and hear and feel you're task." Keith nodded and Lance repeated that a couple times, just to set it in. Now the fun could start. "Now, when you hear me say the word 'slut,' all you'll be able to think about is me. You'll think about me fucking you, my cock going in your hole, you'll _crave _it. You'll think about nothing but me fucking you, and you'll do anything to get me to fuck you. When you hear me say the words, 'checking out,' you will see me leave the room, and won't see me again until you hear me say 'checking in.'" Keith nodded again, and Lance repeated it all again, just to be sure. "One last thing, okay? When I say the word 'bored,' you will become the horniest you've ever been. But no matter what you do, you won't be able to get off without me touching you." HE repeated his last command a few more times, and finally told Keith to wake up without remembering a thing. 

"So, how'd it go?" Keith asked. 

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to see how _bored _you get when you're working next time." Lance watched, amused, as Keith's pupils grew big, wiping his irises to thin lines of color. 

"R-right," he stuttered, shifting to try and hide his now-growing boner. 

"Well, I'll let you study- I'm _checking out." _Keith nodded and Lance watched as his eyes followed nothing out the door, focusing back to himself. He frantically pulled his pants down, gripping his dick hard, jerking at it wildly. He rubbed his one hand over the slit and he ducked his other to his ass, fingering at the hole. He whined and groaned, doing his best to hold back the noises. Lance watched, enraptured, and, almost without thinking, whispered, _"Slut." _Keith's hand practically flew off his dick at the word, now pinching his own nipples and moaning _loud, _sticking two more fingers in. Lance watching him cry and wail at the lack of stimulus, and finally got up and walked over to the door, opening it as he said, "Oh, just _checking in_, forgot my book-" and watching Keith's head whip up to look at him. 

_"Lance," _he groaned. "Fuck me, god please, I need you!" He reached with the hand that had been pulling at his nipples to Lance, grabbing his wrist to pull him down onto the bed. "Please, I'll do anything Lance, please, god, I need your cock! Daddy, please!" He rocked his hips up towards Lance, his free hand gripping now at the back of Lance's throat. Lance smiled. 

"Of course, baby. Be good for Daddy." And Lance dove right in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED COMMENTS TO SURVIVE. FEED ME IDEAS.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want another chapter.


End file.
